<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'omeless Dream by SJ_CocaCrack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228857">'omeless Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack'>SJ_CocaCrack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'omeless, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chaos, Consensual Sex, Consent, Crack, Dream Smp, Fluff and Crack, Funnies, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, Lube, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet War, Porn, Prepping, SMP, Sex, actual fucking chaos, another pet war wtf, dream smp members - Freeform, dweam - Freeform, homeless dream lmfao, joke, members of dream smp, pet dream, this is just pure chaos, what</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream kept continuously being teased by Techno about being homeless, after too much teasing, he came to the pinkette's home to get some revenge.. </p>
<p>Only for Techno to declare that Dream has no rights due to being 'omeless and he makes Dream his pet. <br/>All of this happens while Tommyinnit is gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream left the dream smp, taking his phone out, and taking a picture of himself with a sad face. Then he added a caption of, "i'm 'omeless" and proceeded to post it on twitter. Sometime later Dream joined back, Technoblade had finished streaming, and was relaxing in his winter home. He opened his menu, typing in chat, "why hello there homeless man." he pressed enter, Dream seeing the menu pop up. Dream pouted, "I'm not homeless" he typed back, "sure, I definitely did not see you building a cobblestone and dirt house about an hour ago, only for you to blow up." Technoblade typed back.</p>
<p>"shut up" Dream typed in chat</p>
<p>"I don't think I will." Technoblade replied</p>
<p>"Okay that's it i'm coming for you"</p>
<p>Technoblade's eyes widened, him getting up, "eH!? oh no, oh no, i've angered the green man." he said, typing in menu. "NO PLEASE DREAM IM RELAXING"</p>
<p>"IM GOING TO MAKE YOU HOMELESS BACON BOY" Dream typed in chat, Technoblade being on alert now. "eHHh!!!?" he got up. "This would make for some good content- wait. WAIT- DREAM IS GOING TO COME TO MY HOUSE AND DESTROY IT!" he started getting some supplies together, peeking out the window. Soon Dream made it, going up to his front door, and banging on it. Technoblade went to the front door, "Hello, Dream! my good homeless pa-" he was cut off by Dream lighting the floor on fire. Techno quickly put it out, "NO- DREAM- WAIT-" he watched as then Dream placed tnt down, quickly lighting it. Techno screamed, backing up, watching as Dream left.</p>
<p>"YOU HAVe nO doOR yoU ARE hOMELESS" Dream shouted, "Alright that's it." Technoblade stepped over the hole, quickly grabbing Dream, "that's it, you're homeless, you have no rights, you belong to me, you are apart of my home now." Technoblade declared, Dream squirming, "whAT!?!?!? whaT thE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU-" Dream shouted, being taken away by the much larger male. Technoblade placed him inside the house, making Dream sit on the floor, near edward, "Stay." Dream looked up at Technoblade, pouting a bit, sititng there on the ground. "Good green boy." Technoblade smiled, turning to fix his house. He placed the door back down, turning towards Dream, "Don't worry, now you are not homeless." he bent down, patting Dream's head.</p>
<p>Dream began to slightly relax, closing his eyes, and allowing the pats. Dream decided to play along with it, instead of get angry, he did have a house, a large one from around the beginning era of the smp. That was his backup home, where he stood to have time alone, edit some videos, etc. The masked man decided to play along as in act like he was a poor 'omeless boy, plus the masked man didn't mind the attention from the blood god. Dream decided to get all Dweamie, curling up right next to the fireplace, sighing from how relaxed he felt. Techno smiled more, bending down some more to pet the males head. "There there, now you have a home." Techno smirked, "let me try something..."</p>
<p>Technoblade went into his chest, looking in it, and out of luck he found a collar. He grinned, finding a bell somewhere in there too, and attaching it to the collar. He then customized it with some materials, putting, 'Technoblade property.' on the collar. Technoblade tried not to laugh, going back to Dream, then getting the collar right onto him. Dream squirmed a bit at first, but stopped fighting, letting Techno clip it on. This was something Dream was no expecting, he looked at Technoblade, and he gRowlED, making Techno snicker. His hand moved, touching Dream's cheek, soothing him, "Itssss fineeee, im just marking you as my property." Technoblade grinned, Dream rolling his eyes under his mask. Dream put his head back down, resting near the fireplace still, "good Dweam." Technoblade snickered some more.</p>
<p>"Your new name is Dweam, good little dweamie." Techno continued to joke, grinning more when he remembered Tommy wouldn't be back for 2 days, leaving him and Dream alone. Little 'omeless' Dweam was all to himself, he had the best pet in the whole Dream smp. "Alright, I officially have the best pet on the Dream smp." Technoblade said, poking Dream's cheek.</p>
<p>"Most adorable, intelligent, fearsome, and powerful pet on this server, I am unstoppable now." Techno scooped Dream up, sitting down near the fireplace with Dweam. Dream snuggled right into Techno, at this rate he really didn't care, he was accepting it, he was going with it. Techno held Dream close in his arms, one hand messing with Dream's fluffy dirty blonde locks. Dream was a bit alarmed when he armour started to be removed, picking his head up, "shh.." Techno pet his head, Dream putting his head back down. Techno putting it aside, letting Dream curl up in his lap and continue to cuddle him, further calming Dream. Dream liked this, this was just free attention, and he accidentally was becoming quite attached to Technoblade being this owner that continued to give him attention and praise him.</p>
<p>There wasn't much Dream can do, earlier Technoblade had destroyed his ego in front of many people, and asserted full dominance onto him just with words. Technoblade looked down at Dream, knowing that Dream did exactly like this, he would go onto full praising mode. "my little dweamie, are you hungry? do you want some food, even though you blew up the front door of my house about 10 minutes ago?" Technoblade asked, Dream nodding up and down. Techno smiled, putting Dream back down by the fireplace, then going to cook some stew. When he came back, he placed the bowl down by Dream, Dream sitting up, eating the food.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>This '1000' iq motherfucker burned himself on the hot stew, forgetting to blow on it. "woAH careful! Dweam, it's hot, i know you're hungry, but blow on it!" Techno said, Dream slowly looking up at him, tongue sticking out, staring at Technoblade angrily. Dream just looked like an angry kitten, 'how does anyone find this man scary?' Techno asked himself, "Dream- Dweam, you're gonna kill me from your cuteness, you look like a little angry kitten, please Dweam, you're too cute." Technoblade said, Dream about to speak up, only to make a angry sound, then once again try to speak up, only to make another angry sound and look down. He picked the spoon up, blowing on the stew, then taking a bit, smiling at the delicious taste. He continued to blow on his food, relax by the fireplace, and eat his stew. The whole time he watched Technoblade make drugs, also known as brew some potions, specifically strength and invis potions. When he finished eating, he was still hungry, he got up, going to taller male, holding the empty bowl. "what?" Technoblade looked at Dream, looking at Dream's bowl. "more food?" Dream asked, Techno snickering a bit, "i'll get you some more food." Techno took the bowl, getting Dream more food.</p>
<p>Dream ended up coming back to Techno, "wow, Dream, I might as well give you the whole pot." Technoblade joked, up until he saw Dream grin, "give me the whole pot" was all Dream said, Techno's eyes widening. Dream really liked food, he liked his food especially when it tasted good, and the food Technoblade made was very pog, he wanted all of it. Techno sighed, going, grabbing the whole pot, putting it on the ground near the fire place. Dream went back to the fire place, eating the whole rest of the pot of soup happily, Techno shaking his head in disbelief. He continued to get his posters together, putting them all away in a chest, and further organize his chests. Dream finished the pot of stew, burping, Techno was down stairs by the to do list, "i-" he shook his head, "dweam is too cute." Techno joked, when in reality he was being completely honest.</p>
<p>In the other room, Dream had curled up back by the fireplace, cuddling himself happily. He was stuffed, happy, and very cuddly at the moment. This showed that the fearsome Dream was actually a little cinnamon roll, Technoblade had seen this side of him first hand, and holy shit was it amazing in his brain. Dream was like his little catboy right now, just not a catboy, and it was Dream. His little Dweam, that's exactly what Dream was, his now property that was no longer 'omeless. Technoblade came back upstairs, finding Dream, smiling, sitting down on the ground. He decided he would spend some time with his little dweam, grabbing a book, sitting by the male to read. He read quietly, up until Dream had gotten up, sliding back right into his lip, Techno looking down at the cinnamon roll. Dweam had curled up into a little roll, making Techno melt from cuteness, continuing to read.</p>
<p>-One day later-</p>
<p>Dream was still with Technoblade, being Dweam, the two had even gone out to do some things together. At the moment though it was 8am in the morning, Dweam was awake, but Technoblade was still snoring in bed. Dweam being a mischievous little fucker, went upstairs to Techno, jumping right onto him. Luckily, Dweam didn't get georged and get launched up into the ceiling. Techno just jumped up, looking around confused, only to see Dream looking at him, well- with his mask on. "eH!? what the heck was that for!?!?!? I was trying to get some shut eye!" Techno growled, Dream cracking up, laughing. "well you're awake now." Dream grinned, Techno shaking his head. "I'll remember that, next time you are asleep." Techno said to Dream, Dream laughing some more, "yeah sure." Dream slipped over, right onto the others lap. "nuh uh- nah nah nah nah-" Techno pushed him off his lap, Dream pouting, angry now, Technoblade grinning, "Yeah, now i'm not cuddling you." Techno declared, getting up. "wHAt!? why not! what the hell!!" Dream whined, getting up and following Techno down the ladder. Techno shook his head, "Nope. nuh uh." Techno went to get some breakfast, cooking something for the two. The whole time Dream tried to get the others attention, only to be shot down, and in the end he was shooed downstairs. Him being a very angry boi, went upstairs, and then started ringing the hell out of the membership bell.</p>
<p>Techno put a spoon down, "DREAM. STOP RINGING THE DAMN BELL! DREAM, I SWEAR TO GOD." Techno shouted, Dream grinning, "oh so now you acknowledge me!" Dream yelled from upstairs. "I- that's it." Techno came upstairs, basically forcing Dream down on the bed, "bad." his intentions weren't quite sexual at first.. but.. Dream completely changed the idea- blushing, tensing up, but then smiling, "what are you gonna do about it, Master~?" he had not called Techno that, watching in amusement as Techno furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, backing up. "eH!? why- what- don't call me that!" Techno was clearly flustered. "why not.. you are my master, am I wrong~? you are my owner.. you can essentially do.. w h a t e v e r you want to me..~" Dream knew exactly what he was doing.. "Dream- I'm going to hurt you-" Techno said, Dream chuckling a bit. "I mean.. you are my 'owner' and we are alone, you could most likely get away with abuse." Dream smiled at him. He slowly stood up, unclipping his mask, taking it off, then placing it on the ground. Technoblade stared at the mischievous fucker on his bed, not being able to see Dream's face, blushing as Dream slowly looked up..</p>
<p>"You can do.. w h a t e v e r, you want to me, Master..~" Dream smirked, staying there on the bed, free for Techno to do whatever to him. Techno took a deep breath, biting his lip, Dream was really just looking like a snack right now. "C'mon.. you know you want to~" Dream purred, further driving Techno's urge to force the smaller into his sheets, and completely destroy him. Dream was clearly just asking for it, he was being a horny fucker at the moment, he watched when Technoblade approached him once again. Dream grinned, watching as he was pushed down onto the bed, Technoblade looking down at Dream. Dream looked up at the other, he was absolutely stunning, and Techno really could not deny how beautiful Dream was. His eyes roamed around Dream's body, deciding he would go with it, seeing Dream spread his legs. Dream was giving full permission for Techno to do as he pleased, the blood god really wasn't gonna let this opportunity go to waist.</p>
<p>One by one the pink haired male undressed the dirty blonde haired male, slipping his hoodie off, then the black turtle neck shirt dream had under, which had his signature white smiley face on it. Technoblade's eyes looked over at Dream's chest, so far Dream looked perfect, even with the few scars on his body, it made him look even better. He proceeded to pull Dream's black leggings off, followed by the males boxers, fully exposing every inch of the others body. Dream laid there like a toy, still, allowing Techno to use him for however he pleased. Techno's large hands handled Dream like a toy, spreading the boy out more, hands roaming around the soft milky skin, right over Dream's nipples. Dream shuddered at these actions, biting his lip, wanting the other to touch him already. He gasped softly at the feeling of his nipples being touched, Techno's fingertips grabbing them on each side, playing with them.</p>
<p>A moan escaped Dream's lips, both Techno's and Dream's cocks continuing to harden, their sexual desires only growing by the minute. After messing around with Dream, watching him moan and squirm a bit under him, Technoblade started undressing. He had enough of toying with Dream, he was going to move onto the big part, the part both of them were very much excited for. Techno reached under his bed, grabbing a certain bottle of something, that most likely every person that got horny had. Dream's emerald green eyed trailed over to it, also i'd like to mention Dream took the bell off his collar, cause the thing was driving him insane. Dream really wasn't Dweam anymore, he was this horny fucker now, that Technoblade, the blood god, was about to rail the hell out of.</p>
<p>Both were naked, Technoblade getting on the bed. spreading the smaller's legs apart. The blade slipping cold liquid onto his fingers, which then made their way over to Dream's hole, touching the rim, Dream gasped at the cold feeling, whimpering a bit. Techno didn't have to ask for any sort of permission, Dream had gave the permission a bit ago, waiting for Techno's finger to enter his tight hole. A moan escaped his pink lips as the finger entered, stretching his tightness, filling his warm insides with a cold feeling from the lube. The feeling became warm as Techno continued to stretch Dream out, soon the two fingers turning into a second, then a third. Dream continued to be prepped, being prepared for the real thing that was going to come soon, quite literally actually. The three large fingers kept brushing up against his prostate, making Dream moan from the feeling against his sensitive spot, squirming under the other. Technoblade got him all needy, then he removed his fingers.</p>
<p>The pink haired male spread Dream's legs once again putting them up on his shoulders, grabbing the bottle of lube to further make this situation easier. He hovered above Dream, crimson red looking into emerald green. The red eyed male positioned himself at the others entrance, pressing against the others hole, Dream's eyes a dark lusty green, staring up at the male with red flushed cheeks. He smirked as Dream's expression morphed into a lewd one as he entered the others hole. He arched his back when the length fully entered him, the one ontop giving him a few moments to adjust. Then he started to move inside, inching his way deeper into the other, Dream letting out gasps and soft moans as he was thrusted inside of. His cheeks turned a darker red hue, Technoblade leaning down, kissing the others neck, Dream feeling a tingly feeling from the neck kiss, Techno only continuing by biting and sucking on his neck. </p>
<p>He thrusted in and out of Dream, marking his neck with hickeys. Techno had let his dominant side take over, moving over to Dream's ear, whispering, "Good boy..~" then he nibbled at the others earlobe. His thrusting only got faster, his length brushing up against Dream's prostate, over and over. Dream felt the pleasure over whelm him, he dug his nails into the bed, arching his back more, moaning from the pleasure. Techno smirked at how ruined Dream was already, continuing to pound into him, pulling almost all the way out, then right back in, this time hitting Dream right in the spot. Dream felt his senses go crazy, precum leaked from his length, his cock twitching from the pleasure, mumbling a whole bunch of slutty nonsense. Techno couldn't help but chuckle, continuing to whisper into the others hear, making Dream reach closer to cumming. </p>
<p>Techno was reaching his climax also, thrusting faster into Dream, grunting a bit. He repeatedly thrusted into Dream's prostate, Dream's moans getting louder, quivering from the amount of pleasure. One last loud moan erupted from him, arching his back once again, cumming all over himself. After a few more thrusts after, Technoblade had finished inside of Dream, filling him with his seed. Dream laid back down, shaking from the pleasure, mouth slightly open, some drool dripping from the sides. Techno's hands moved, touching Dream's hair, his face resting in the crevice of Dream's neck. Both were panting, trying to get themselves together, Technoblade still inside of Dream. After a few moments, he pulled out from Dream, resting beside the male, both still panting. Dream after a bit of getting his mind together, rolled over, wrapping around the other weekly. Techno let out a deep sigh, looking over at Dream, who was exhausted looking. Techno leaned over, nuzzling the male, still relaxing silently, closing his eyes for a few moments. </p>
<p>Dream only smiled, continuing to lay there happily, whining a bit when he felt the other get up. Techno got up from the bed, then slipped some new clothes on, Dream sitting up, watching Techno move around. Techno went on with his morning, still of course giving Dream massive amounts of attention. Then later on they went for a walk together, Dream's legs a bit week, but he could still walk pretty good. The two just spent the last of the alone time they had with each other for quite a bit, after all, the next day Tommy would be home. How is Technoblade supposed to explain he now owns the guy who was looking for Tommy, probably going to kill him, and also added a collar with the name 'Dweam' and 'Technoblade's property' onto it? exactly you really can't explain that one, especially to Tommyinnit. </p>
<p>-The End-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tommy's back.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy comes back...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dweam.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Monday, Monday morning, and Tommy had logged back onto the server to do some business, aka stream the smp. He stretched, "Ohhhh!" he walked through the snow, walking up to Techno's front porch. He checked who was on the server, Dream and Technoblade being the only two online. "Looks like bIg bROther, and green bastard are here! wait- shit. Dream. fuck fuck fuck-" He started knocking on the door. "TECHNOBLADEEEEE" he shouted, the two males who stood inside the home hearing. Dweam/Dream picked his head up, blinking at the door, Techno frowning at the loud noise. Yeah, Mr. Raccoon that was very loud was back, and Dream was here. </p><p>Techno was going to stop him, until Dream turned and smiled at him, it was a devilish one. Technoblade was a bit concerned, until Dream opened the door, smiling innocently at Tommy. The dirty blonde hair male had slipped his mask back on, Tommy's blue eyes making eye contact with that familar smile mask. That mask came him both comfort and discomfort, it was a very complicated thing, Tommy was very complicated. They slowed widened, staring at Dream, "Dream..?" his mind was trying to register everything. He kept staring at the male, "Hello Tommy." Dream grinned innocently, soon reality hitting Tommy, him looking at the collar on Dream's neck, that had the word 'Dweam' written on it. The poor boy also realized Dream was wearing one of Technoblade's white shirts, which were obviously one of Techno's, since the size was much bigger. </p><p>Tommy did extreme math in his head, slowly backing up, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he screamed, "WHATTT THE FUCKKKKK!!" he was just staring at Dream in horror. Dream started laughing, "is there something wrong, Tommy?" he asked innocently, trying not to laugh. "WHY IS- DWEAM!? WHAT- WHAT- WHY IS THERE- w h a t t h e s h i t." Tommy was just staring at the collar, staring at Dream, Dream laughing more. "Welll! as you were gone, I replaced you as Techno's company." Dream said, Tommy shaking his head. He quickly ran past Dream, looking at Techno who was simply just reading peacefully, "wHAt is this!!?!??!?!" Tommy asked, "It's just, Dweam, that's all." Techno made eye contact with Tommy, speaking in a complete monotone voice. Tommy just stared, then turned away, he was completely silent, "I'm going to my room..." he whispered, going down the ladder, leaving to his room.</p><p>Just when they thought there would be silence, all they heard was, "NOOOOOOO, PRIME BELL!!!! I FORGOT YOU WERE GONE, FUCK YOU DWEAM!" Tommy shouted, Dream only laughing more, going back to Techno who was still reading. Dweam went down, going back to Technoblade's lap, curling up and simply relaxing. While Tommy was just having a midlife crisis in Dnrent, also Twitter had quickly got Dweam trending. Dweam was trending on Twitter, with the caption of "Dweam.", and that was it. Tommy was just dying in his room, until realization hit him, he was Techno's younger brother, Dream was just a pet. "Ohohoho." Tommy grinned, knowing who exactly he could call. There was a certain person on this server who had a reputation for killing pet's.. his name started with an S, and ends with a p, and he likes pp. Tommy had the perfect opportunity to rain hell on Dream, feeling mischievous himself, he was going to cause a whole load of chaos, after all he was thee Tommyinnit.</p><p>-The End-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Another pet war?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy calls Sapnap.<br/>The one who was infamous for killing pets, and Dream was a pet now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh fuck Dweam, oh shit, nO TECHNOBLADE HIDE YOUR PET-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy grinned, pulling out a menu, making sure his stream couldn't see the man he was messaging. He messaged someone on discord, telling them to get on the server, which they said they would be on soon. When they did join, Tommy grinned, asking for them to vc, going to menu, and enabling his vc settings while far away. Soon the two males got into VC..</p><p>"Hello Tommy."</p><p>"Hello Sapnap! mY friENNDDD! even though you killed Henry..." Tommy sniffed, doing the o7 salute as he said that. "anyways- Sap, there is a new pet on this server, and I don't like them anymore, I need your help." Tommy said, "Pet you say.....?" Sapnap's voice sounded quite eerie. Tommy shuddered a bit, "YeahhH, they might be more difficult to kill though, this will be a difficult mission." Tommy told the other.</p><p>"Hmm.. alright.. well.. the point is there is a pet.." Sapnap said, his tone was very monotone, it was quite scary. "If there is a pet, I must kill it.." Sapnap whispered, Tommy laughing mischeviously. "yEAHH! you- yeah, can you meet me at the main nether portal? that's as far as I can go, Dw-Dream is on the server." Tommy told Sapnap, "Did you just almost say Dweam?" Sap laughed at Tommy. "Shut up dickhead! meet me at the portal!" They disconnected from vc, Tommy turning the setting off, then leaving to the portal out his 3 door exit.</p><p>Sap then began making his way to the nether, alongside Tommy, soon arriving at the main portal. Sapnap went through the portal, looking at Tommy who was holding cobblestone he had found in a chest. "Heyy! Cracknap." Tommy grinned, "Let me take you to this new pet!" Sapnap nodded at the blonde. Tommy then brought him through the nether to Techno's portal, going through, traveling to Technoblade's home. He brought Sap to the window, pointing at Dream who was laying down by the fireplace again.</p><p>"I- Tommy- you didn't say the pet was Dream!" Sapnap's eyes widened, "Still- he's a pet! Sapnap! he's Technoblade's pet! his new name is DWEAM." Tommy tried to keep quiet. He watched as Sapnap started laughing, "D-Dweam? is that why you almost said Dweam earlier!?" Tommy nodded. "C'mon- just do me a favor and exterminate the pet, please-" Tommy whined, "I dunno Tommy- he's different from most pets." Sapnap stared at Dream. "Plus he's so cute &lt;3 look at himm!" Sapnap giggled, Tommy shaking his head. "You are weird." Tommy got up, walking away.</p><p>"I'll think about it Tommy."</p><p>-The End-</p>

  </div></div>
</body>
</html>